Candy Kingdom High (Mathematical!)
by Lancelyn Alcott
Summary: Join Finn and Jake and the gang as they venture through their newest adventure: High School!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Finn the Human was resisting the urge to open his eyes as much as possible. He couldn't give in! Never! But Jake didn't seem to understand it, he kept shaking Finn up and down, swinging him across the room with his stretchy arms, even had BMO make the fake-farting sounds that they knew he laughed to. And Finn had nearly laughed to it, but he concentrated on the task at hand, refusing with all his might. He knew by the now complaining tone to Jake's voice that he was breaking. Finn made a small smile. He was getting closer, closer…

"C'mon man, we're going to be late."

Late? His curiosity was poked, but he wouldn't be swayed.

"Dude!" Jake wailed, "You seriously want to be late to Candy Kingdom High on your _first day_!? _"_ He exclaimed, he rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, I'm gonna go make breakfast. C'mon BMO!" He said as he went down the ladder, BMO in tow. Finn waited for them before shifting to a more comfortable position in his sleeping bag. He was concentrating on sleeping when realization dawned upon him. "Candy Kingdom High! Oh Glob! Gotta get ready, gotta get ready!" he said to himself rapidly as he somersaulted out of his sleeping bag, and ran across the room. He changed out of his furry red, one-piece pajama, and into a light blue shirt, and dark blue shorts. He slipped into his socks and shoes before jumping down into the lower level, where BMO and Jake were at the table talking.

"So then I told Football how to drink tea properly, but he wouldn't listen!" BMO explained.

"Hmm…," Jake said, knowing that BMO called his reflection Football and talked to it whenever he thought they weren't looking… or whenever _she_ thought they weren't looking? This thought warranted a question. "BMO?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Well, you see-"

"What's for breakfast?" Finn interjected while running across the room for his green backpack.

"Oh, so you woke up?" Jake asked, faking an annoyed look. He continued with a squint in both eyes, "For you, Bacon Pancakes with Hazelnut Coffee."

Finn rolled into the kitchen and took the dish and a fork and knife. He slid into the chair, bumping BMO off his, or her, chair. BMO got up, rubbing his or her backside. "Ow!" he, or she, complained. Finn looked down, his face stuffed with pancake.

"Sorry BMO," he muttered, struggling to swallow.

BMO glared at him, before shrugging while climbing up the stool.

"So Jake, being a machine, I-"

"NO TIME LET'S GO!" Finn said, draining his mouth with coffee before taking Jake and BMO in each arm, marching through the room into the lowest level, the treasure hall. He pushed them out of the Tree-Fort before plucking his red sword and tucking it in his backpack. Jake waited for him, and gestured for Finn to jump on his back, as BMO had already done. When Finn hopped on with a "Yeah!" Jake stretched his size to be thirty times bigger, started to walk to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey dude, why are you taking Dad's sword?" Jake asked when he noticed that there was no conversation taking place, filling the air with a depressing silence.

"Just in case," Finn answered, preoccupied with imagining what his first day of school would be like.

"Of what?" Jake continued.

"Well… you never know!" Finn protested.

Jake laughed silently at his next thought, which he voiced aloud. "You just want to impress some babes, don't you?" he said, wagging his tail in joy of his own cleverness.

"Dude, shut up!" Finn answered, blushing as BMO and Jake laughed. Finn joined them when he realized that his leg was being pulled as the three friends traveled to their new school.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody, thank you thank you thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fan fic! I am sorry for not adding this to the first chapter, I just got so caught up in the heat of the action. Please know that this does NOT AT ALL follow the Adventure Time canon. Oh, and speaking of Adventure Time…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time!**

 **So please read, comment, review, follow, favorite, whatever you need to do! Enjoy!**

 **BTW: Thank you StellahhhBella for following! You inspire me to continue writing this fan fic!**

Princess Bubblegum was waiting outside of her castle. Her bubblegum pink hair (literally made of bubblegum) was combed and at its full length, almost touching the ground. Her dress had been chosen three months ago when the idea for a High School had been confirmed and approved by her subjects. She had an equally pink purse, with a folder for each subject that was only differentiated by the shades of pink on the cover. The darker the shade, the more she liked the subject. " _Nothing like color coordination to stay organized,"_ she mused to herself, fixing the crown in her head that had begun to slightly tip to the side. She turned her head to see her friend, Lady Rainicorn, babbling in Korean.

The Rainicorn stroke her shining blonde mane, speaking at high speed about how nervous she was to begin class, wondering if anyone would like her and her native customs. She was just in the middle of wondering aloud if the smell of her lunch, spicy pickled cabbage also called kimchi, would bother anyone, when she suddenly shrieked.

The princess turned to her and went to pat her head, carefully avoiding her horn to keep from being turned a different color. Now _that_ would be embarrassing, especially on her first day. "What's wrong Lady?" she asked. Lady's head began to shake frantically, which forced the Princess to back away. She spoke indecipherably fast and emotionally, the only clue the Princess had was when Lady pointed behind her.

The Princess saw a large, strange… thing in the sky? She shielded her eyes from the sun, and saw it was an orange animal with two strange humps. A sun camel? She had read of such beings in books, but never thought them to be real. She urged Lady out of her frantic state, and instructed her to ride into the sky. Lady agreed, convinced by Bubblegum that dancing around light beams would soothe her nerves. She hopped on, and rode into the sky.

As they rode closer, she realized it was none other than a stretched out Jake, his two "humps" being nothing more than his two friends Finn and BMO. She took a special interest in Finn immediately. According to the Kingdom's records, Finn was the only human left in Ooo, and being a bubblegum-human mutant herself, she was always interested in meeting a full human. She had taken it as a hobby to try to compile an accurate record of humans, and to meet a real human was a perfect opportunity to learn more about them. She waved at them to follow her and Lady down into the castle. When they both touched down, and Princess Bubblegum spread her hands dramatically. "Welcome all, to Candy Kingdom High! I am Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the land and fellow student. This is Lady Rainicorn, the only rainbow-unicorn hybrid in Ooo," she said, gesturing to herself and the Rainicorn respectively. "And you are?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm Jake the magic dog."

"Oh, a _giant_ dog!" the princess said, impressed.

"What? Oh, no, I'm not normally like that, I just stretched that way, I normally look like this," he said shrinking back to normal size. "My magic is my stretching!" he announced proudly, streching his arms to make the words 'Jake the Dog' appear above him. Lady Rainicorn blushed and laughed silently, covering her face with her small hands.

BMO started to jump up and down. "Hi! I am BMO the portable videogame!" He (or she) said excitedly. "Nice to meet you all!"

"A pleasure!" Bubblegum said graciously. She looked at the last person present who had not introduced himself. Fully knowing the answer, she nevertheless asked the question, not wanting to exclude him and make him feel unwelcome. "And you are?"

The boy waved. "I'm Finn. Finn the Human."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you again for reading the two chapters I have posted. Please continue to read through my fan fic, and tell me what you think. Concerns, issues, comments? Just PM me, and I'll make sure I answer all of you properly. Have a great day everyone, and happy reading!**

 **BTW: I don't own Adventure Time… but that doesn't stop wishful thinking!**

Lady Rainicorn gasped at once, and ran towards Finn, talking rapidly about her thoughts of their extinction, while poking him, tugging at his clothes, and even flipping through his backpack as if to firmly establish in her mind that he was not some apparition or illusion. Finn blushed, not exactly knowing what to do. He knew that he was possibly the last human left, but he hadn't imagined this reaction from others. " _Wait…,"_ he thought to himself, " _How come the Princess isn't surprised either though… I guess she already knew, being a princess and all."_ He shrugged the question off, he was not one to normally think negatively of others. He silently thanked her after she called back the Rainicorn to her side.

"Come now Lady, we have yet to begin class. I have the schedules!" she sung out, handing each person one. Finn stuffed it in his backpack, to which the Princess almost cringed to, BMO kept it in his (or her) hand, Jake stretched the front of his stomach to make a sort of pouch, and Lady Rainicorn had it phased through her body. The Princess herself carefully placed it in her purse, and looked at the clock.

"Oh! 10 more minutes until our first class!" she said excitedly.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The princess turned to see that the dog had asked her a question. "What is it, Jake the Dog?"

"When's lunch?"

"Dude, you just ate breakfast!" Finn noted, almost laughing.

"The one who should be hungry is me, I don't even eat, Jake!" BMO said pointedly, his (or her) eyes squinted.

Lady Rainicorn laughed at the humorous question, and reached for her back, and pulled out a large lunchbox. She placed it on the floor and opened it. Inside was a roll of Kimbab (Korean Sushi), a bowl of Bim Bim Bap (a combination of rice, egg, chili paste, and various other vegetables), and a container of Kimchi. She took the roll out and shyly gave it to Jake.

He was quick to refuse, saying that his friends were right, that he had no right to be hungry ("My stomach is just goofing around!"), but the Rainicorn continued to press her food onto him. The Princess walked over to Jake, and whispered into his ear. "People of her culture always share, and _can_ be offended when said 'no' to," She explained. Jake nodded in understanding, and took the roll. He forgot what he had said only a minute ago now that he had food, and popped a Kimbab in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise at how good they were, and offered the rest of the people there one each, before gobbling down the rest himself. Jake finished with a small burp, and after wiping his mouth, thanked the Rainicorn. "That was delicious!" he proclaimed.

The Rainicorn, overloaded with emotion, giggled and blushed in mass quantities, causing her to lose control and have her horn erupt. She blasted a multi-colored beam, which hit Jake, but didn't physically harm him. There was a small flash, and when everyone could see again, they all turned to see Jake… purple? Everyone giggled except for Lady, who walked around him, talking rapidly once more. Jake did another small chuckle before patting her head, "It's all right you- _KNOW_?!" he said with a yelp as he touched her horn, causing him to become black. The Rainicorn was going hysterical, looping uncontrollably above him before she gained a grip on herself, and zapped Jake once more. This time, he changed back to his normal color, orange. The Rainicorn patted the dog, attempting to apologize but never getting past the first word in the sentence.

Jake instead just smiled, and hugged her. "Lady, that was awesome!" he exclaimed. The Rainicorn froze in shock, and the others around them couldn't help but feel the moment. All of them, however, were snapped out of their stupor when they heard a bloodcurdling shriek. "NOOOO, WHY-DON'T-YOU-JUST-LEAVE-ME-ALONE?!"


End file.
